Yule Ball
by princess-katie
Summary: Oneshot. Becky Davies is feeling fed up at the Yule Ball. That is, until best friend Cedric Diggory comes along and makes everything seems better. Cedric/OC


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, as it is the property of the very talented JKR**

Yule Ball

It was the night of the Yule Ball, and Becky Davies descended the stairs to the entrance hall in all her finery.

Her dark hair was tied up in a yellow clip which matched her knee length yellow dress. Her date was a team mate of her brother's, and she didn't think much of him - she was only going with him so that she wouldn't be the only 6th year without a date.

She joined her date for the evening - John - at the bottom of their stairs, where he muttered something about how nice she looked and said nothing else to her.

Roger - Becky's brother - stood there too,' Alright Becky? ' he asked,' you're looking good. '

Becky nodded at her twin,' Thanks - your date not here yet? '

Roger shook his head with a frown, and looked around the room, but his eyes lit up a moment later. He saw the Beuaxbatons champion at the other side of the hall and made a quick aplogy to John and Becky before rushing off, and leaving the pair of them in silence.

Becky sighed as they were ushered into the Great Hall by Professor McGonagall. She reluctantly took John's arm and went into the greatly decorated room.

It wasn't that John was a particularly bad person, he just wasn't very interesting, and Becky couldn't find to talk to him about. She'd barely said more than 2 words to him in over 5 years, and they were only here because Roger had set it up.

They joined the crowds of people gathered together, and watched as the champions and their partners began the first dance.

Becky sighed as she watched them. Krum and Hermione Granger, Harry Potter and that Gryffindor girl - one of the twins, she didn't know their names, Roger and Fluer, and Cedric and Cho.

Most people's attention was fixed on the elegant way Fleur moved, or the famous Viktor Krum, or the fact that Harry - two years too young - was there at all.

Becky however, was watching Cedric and Cho. Well - just Cedric, to be honest.

Cedric Diggory had been one of her good friends since they shared a table in 3rd year Potions. They'd got on well and been best friends since then.

Becky thought he was great - he was kind to everyone, and he was polite and corteous no matter what. And she was well aware that recently she'd been feeling a bit more for him, but he had Cho. Dammed Cho.

Becky shook her head - Cho was harmless enough.

She only came out of her reverie when the other couples made for the dance floor, and John jerked his head towards the dance floor and raised his eyebrows. Becky took his arm and they disappeared in the throng of people on the dance floor.

Later that same night, Becky found herself bored and alone - seriously considering leaving and going off to bed.

John had suddenly come up with a stomach bug, and Becky told him she didn't mind him going of if he felt sick, so he left the room and the party. Meanwhile most of Becky's friends were off dancing with their dates, whilst she sat at her own table and sipped her punch.

' You're not on your own? ' an amused voice asked.

She smiled as Cedric sat next to her,' He didn't feel well, so he had to leave. Where's Cho, anyway? '

Cedric sighed and shook his head silently.

Becky turned to face him properly,' Trouble in paradise? '

' Leave it, will you Becks? ' he frowned,' I could do without the sarcasm and rubbish. '

Her jaw dropped,' Oh no, Cedric - I didn't mean it. Really? '

' Yeah,' he mumbled,' she's decided that she preferred Harry Potter after all - apparently he asked her out after I did and she turned him down, but she's now decided that she's better suited to him than me. Says me and her are better as mates.'

' Oh. I'm sorry,' she said, offering what she meant to be a comforting smile, but actually came over as a grimace,' I know you really liked her. '

He shrugged,' I don't know. I'm not that bothered that we're over - just that she dumped me at the ball, off all places - all these couples around. Everyone dancing and having a good time, and then there's just me. '

' You know, I'm not having such a good time either,' she told him with a smile.

He frowned,' That's not right,' he said,' we shouldn't be here like a pair of gooseberries. C'mon . . . '

He stood up and offered out one hand, at which she smiled and willingly took his hand, allowing him to pull her to her feet and lead her onto the floor.

As the band played a lively waltz, Becky laid her other hand on her friend's shoulder and was happy to waltz around the room with him - he was a good dancer and moved well.

' So,' Cedric said after a minute or so,' this isn't so bad now, is it? '

Becky grinned,' We should have just gone to the ball together in the first place - it would have made more sense than you going with a girl who dumped you, and me running around trying to find someone at the last minute.'

' What're you on about? ' laughed Cedric,' as if no-one would take you - you're stunning, you are. What lad wouldn't take you out? '

She shook her head,' I can't be that stunning; _you've _never been interested in me. You've never been out with me - and you wouldn't either. '

For a moment, he was speechless. In that moment, the music ended and Becky shook her head at him before walking away. She sighed and wandered through the couples stood together, and the friends laughing together. She walked straight out of the great hall and into the courtyard, where she stopped for some fresh air.

It was almost empty. The only people there were the few coupples who'd come outside for some alone time.

Becky leant against one of the walls and cursed herself for what she'd said to Cedric - now he'd think she liked him. He'd realise she liked him, and then she'd looked stupid when he didn't want to hang around her anymore.

He didn't leave her alone long - he followed not five minutes after her, and when he stopped on front of her, his arms were folded and his handsome features twisted into a deep frown.

' What's with you? ' he demanded.

She didn't answer and he slowly moved forward until she was trapped against the wall. He leaned forward and placed his hands on the wall either sideof her, kind of pinioning her between them and leaving her trapped.

She noticed that he looked furious and his breathing was laboured.

' You think I'm not interested in you? ' he demanded,' you think I don't see how beautiful you are? '

She shrugged, his anger shocking her and rendering her speechless.

' For merlin's sake, Becky - you're the first person I come to when my girlfriend and I break up, I ask you to dance, I hold your hands whilst we dance and I spin you around, and you think I'm not interested in you, and then you walk away from me? '

' I - um - I ' she began.

He kissed her firmly and squarely on the lips and when he parted from her he raised his eyebrows.

' If this was what you wanted - _is_ what you want, Becks, you should have come to me a long time ago. '


End file.
